


Fertilizer

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gardening, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: MC comes home to her husband, who smells an awful lot like fertilizer
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Kudos: 19





	Fertilizer

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for the RFA discord!!!! The prompt was "gardening" !!!!!!

The sight of her husband was a balm to MC’s weary mind as she shuffled into the living room. Jihyun was stretched out across the couch, a book propped on his chest. He looked up when he saw her, the smile that arced across his lips reminding her of sunshine and warm hugs and the summer breeze. She felt joy bubbling in her heart, spilling through her veins, propelling her forward those final few feet until she could fall into his lap.

He blew out a quiet breath as she crawled into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

“How was work?” Jihyun asked, his voice quiet, like a lullaby, as he gently stroked her hair.

She whined, pressing her face against his chest. “It happened.”

He chuckled, and she felt the reverberations in his chest.

“You smell like fertilizer,” she muttered, letting her eyes flutter closed.

“That’s probably because I bought new fertilizer for the garden today,” he breathed, his fingers tangling in her hair.

“You were in the garden?” She asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

“I was,” he said. “I have to take care of my flowers, you know.”

“You gotta.”

“Do you want to see what I’ve done?”  
She hummed, nodding. “I would love to see it.”

“You have to get up then, love.”

She squeezed her eyes closed tighter, her fingers twisting into the soft material of his shirt. “But you’re warm.”

“How are you going to see the garden?” He asked, laughter dancing in his voice.

“Carry me,” she murmured, nestling against him.

“As you wish, love.”

She felt him shift beneath her, hooking an arm under her legs, the other wrapping around her waist as he lifted her up, cradling her against his chest as he carried her outside.

“Open your eyes, love.”

So she did, letting her gaze fall on the garden they had been tending to together. To the flowers blooming in sunrise pinks and butter yellows.

She could see where he’d added the new fertilizer, the soil much darker than the spots that had been left alone.

“Jihyun,” she said, her voice so soft she worried it would be carried away on the breeze. “Can I help with the garden tomorrow?”

He brushed a kiss against her brow, walking further into the rows of blossoming flowers. “Of course, my love. It’s always more fun with you.”


End file.
